To Return
by ShotThunder
Summary: Faith is a creature of Darkness, not by nature but by choice. Buffy is the light that should burn her. Tara is the thing that keeps Faith sane. Check out my account for disclaimer. Please Review. Fuffy-Faith/Buffy fic.
1. Prologue

Her eyes glazed as they took in the beautiful form in front of her

Her eyes glazed as they took in the beautiful form in front of her. The body seemed to glow under the sun, a permanent light that never seemed to fade from her edges.

Yet still, her eyes remained black. Still, her skin was a dead white. Still, her thoughts where focused on her possession—on her golden beauty.

The beauty turned and smiled, reaching out to touch her cheek. She growled and closed her black eyes, letting the hand caress her—sooth her.

"Better now?"

"Yes."

"We should go home."

"Yes."

"I Love you, Faith." Now she opened her black eyes and took the beauty in her arms, growling as she held her with the strength befitting a beast.

"I Love you, my Buffy." Buffy smiled up at her, leaning to kiss her still black lips, and turned to place her small hands on the wheel of the old-fashioned wooden ship that they stood on.

Faith slid her hands from the beauty's waist, across her sides, over her shoulders and arms to rest over her hands. They sailed home, to the shores of the Forgotten and to the other blonde that waited for them.


	2. Chapter 1

"So, we have to get here

"So, we have to get here?" Buffy placed a finger on the map. Giles sighed and nodded, cleaning his glasses again. "Why, again?"

"Because it is to be said that we need the Sacred Sword for the ritual to get rid of the evil that has tried to kill the world."

"But how are we going to get there? We can't fly. And I'm really sure I can't walk on water." Buffy leaned back and crossed her arms, foot tapping impatiently as she stared at the Englishman in front of her.

"Sail. I have heard from my sources that this evil is stirring some talk among the sailors."

"No!" Giles blinked and slid his glasses on as Buffy stamped her foot. "I mean," Buffy gave a sigh, "I mean, do I have to. I've never been sailing but I hear it messes up your hair. And doesn't that take longer than flying?"

"Well what do you want to do, let the demons and evil creatures take over the world? Then there would be no, no, beauty salons' or some such! Then what?

We are sailing to the Forgotten, to get the Sacred Sword, to perform the ritual, to stop this apocalypse, and that is that!" Buffy stared at the huffing Giles', eyes widened just a bit.

"Okay. Just, calm down. I'll go tell mom and back." She said, slowly walking away from the fuming Watcher. He nodded and shook his head as she ran.

"Why, why did I have to get the stubborn slayer?" He asked no one as he threw his hands up to the air.

She turned black eyes to the shaking vampire in front of her. "The Forgotten, you say?" He nodded. She smiled as she took a breath. His fear was stained with the urine he'd just released on himself. "Good. Thank you for your help." She stood slowly, making her form seeming bigger than she was.

Faith turned and slowly moved to the entrance. She stopped, putting on the black hat that hid her eyes, by the side of a chubby, shaggy man. She cast a last glance to the vampire before turning her black eyes to the man. "Kill him." She breathed, a cruel smile splitting her black lips. She closed the door behind her, leaning against it to soak in the sounds of the vampires' screams.

She exited the church completely, stopping at the last pew to pick up the blonde that sat there waiting for her. "I waited, just like you asked." She gave the blonde a small smile, using the many folds of the blondes' dress as a shield so she could hug the shining blonde.

"I know. Thank you for waiting for me, Tara." Tara smiled up at her, green eyes twinkling.

"I'll always wait for you, silly! You're my sister and I love you!" To prove this she used her handkerchief to kiss the white cheek that Faith offered. "Are we going home, Fai?" Tara asked as she hung onto the arm Faith offered her.

"To the ship tonight, Tara. But don't worry, we'll have a proper meal sent to us." Tara gave a cross between a squeal and a laugh.

"It'll be just us tonight, Fai?" Faith nodded and smiled, the blackness of her eyes softening as she looked at her sister.

"Yes, Tara." Tara gave another squealing laugh and tugged at the arm Faith had given her to hurry her up. "But first, we have to make a quick stop. Don't worry; we'll be no longer than a few minutes. And you will get to see Willow again."

"Yippee! I like Willow!"

"I know. Do you like her, more than me?"

"Of course not. I love you! I just, think I like Willow in a, different way." Tara looked up at her sister, faint fear shying into the gleaming green of her eyes.

"Different is okay." Faith nodded her head, strong smirk on her face.

"Good!"

They stopped at Tree's Magic's. Willow was behind the counter, her red hair blending with the bright red of the tapestry behind her. Willow looked up her smile widening as she saw the two, very different sisters enter the shop. "Hey Tara, Faith. What brings you here today?"

"I'll be seeing Xander, and Tara here wanted to see you. So, I'll be back in a little."

She entered the back of the shop and further, down the stairs to the man with the answers—or the questions depending on whom you asked. "Xander." The one eyed man turned to her, black hair in his eyes and beard looking scruffy.

"Ahh, my black eyed friend! What brings you here today? Answers about the Forgotten, perhaps?"

"Yes."

Faith sat down on the wooden chair her offered, watching him with blank black eyes as he wobbled over to grab glasses and drinks.

"Well, good. Considering this will affect you. And Tara."

"Tell me what you can. Now."

"A blonde will come. She will be as strong as you, but with all the light of her the world."

"The opposite of me?"

"Yes."

"Who will win?"

"You. And her."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask the right question."

Faith felt her eyes narrow as her sense seek out her sisters reassuring form. She drank from the glass, not feeling the burning liquid as it seared the back of her throat. The darkness easily numbed the effects of the liquid.

"Will Tara live—and be all right."

"Yes."

Faith stood and nodded, slammed the rest of her drink back and turned to leave.

"Black eyes."

She stopped to listen to the last of his advice.

"Don't fight what she offers, and trust that she will take care of Tara."

She turned to stare at him a moment longer before leaving—the Forgotten, Tara, and this mysterious blonde that is to come. A wicked, evil smile split across her lips as her senses picked up the death of another person. It was time to assemble her crew and stir of rumors of her own, now was the time for packing and waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

Buffy rolled her eyes as she stood behind Giles' only half-listening to the sailor he talked with

Buffy rolled her eyes as she stood behind Giles' only half-listening to the sailor he talked with. When finally the sailor, a fellow Englishman or something she was sure, left did Giles' turn to her. "We can't board this one. We'll have to make a few more stops. Figure out who can take us and where. Come on Buffy, we don't have much time." He started walking away, toward another large sailing boat. Buffy sat down on a relatively clean looking crate.

"No way Giles'. We've looked all morning, and the only thing we found at all, is that I hate ships—and I've never even been on one!" Buffy crossed her arms, defiance shining on her features.

"Fine!" Giles' said, the toll from the days' fruitlessness pushing him far enough to lose his British stuffiness. "You believe you can get a ship to sail you anywhere? Fine! You can go look for one your way." With that he turned and stalked off, grumbling under his breath. Buffy simply rolled her eyes again, picked up her pastel pink suitcase and went the other way.

"Slayer! Slayer over here!" She stiffened and turned, hazel eyes piercing into the darkness that seemed to have befallen the marina. A short woman scuffled from behind a pile of crates. Buffy felt her nose crinkle just a bit at the sight of the woman; her smell, Buffy was sure, was hidden by the seafood in the crates. The woman had dreadlocks through her brown hair, her clothes where nothing more than rags that hung from her bony body and her eyes seemed to sparkle with something evil. "You are the Slayer?" She asked, her voice a high-pitched screech.

"Depending on who asks."

"I am Marcel. You wish to go to the Forgotten. I can take you to a ship; they will get you part of the way there. But you must come now." The woman waved a bony hand at her; skin seeming unwilling to budge from there suction of the woman's fingers. Buffy looked over her shoulder one last time before following the woman; Giles' would find her eventually. Besides, there was nothing besides human evil in the woman, so there was really nothing to fear.

The ship Marcel took her to seemed to be hidden away, further out of sight of the docks. "This is the boat?" Marcel nodded and waddled her way up the gangplank. Buffy followed after her, continuously looking over her shoulder. "Are we going to meet the captain? Or whatever, to make sure he can get me there?" Marcel turned to her then, a smile splitting her thin lips and causing a ripple through the skin of her face and showing off missing and yellow teeth.

"Right. The captain." Then she turned again and continued on her way across the deck of the ship. And like a bullet to a person's chest she felt it, the swollen ooze of evil that swamped the area—the ship. Marcel turned, eyes looking from evil to plain madness, staring Buffy in the eyes as her smile again split her lips. Buffy opened her mouth to speak but no words came, nothing of use anyway as her body seemed unable to move from to the spot. A hand rested on her back, the smell pungent with death and greed.

"Thank you, Marcel. You've done what I asked. You may go now." Another death covered hand waved at the woman and suddenly she melted. Not fast. No, no slow—seeming to take forever as Buffy watched Marcel's skin slip, layer by layer, down her skin to puddle in a mush of goop until only the bones' showed in the darkness and finally they too seemed to dissolve and break and boil into the goop until nothing was left, the clothes the last remaining thing to convey that the thing called Marcel had ever been there. "Now then, Slayer. Seems the Forgotten is your choice of getaways'." The captain slinked in front of her, a pudgy man with greedy little pig-eyes, a snicker seemed ready to fall from his swollen lips at any time as he looked her up and down. "And I will be the one to take you there." Long shadows seemed to break his attention from her as indeed the snicker spilled from his throat, shaking the fat that pooled at his neck and belly. "Take her to our," He turned to look at her one last time, snicker again slipping past him as he saw her bright pink suitcase, "visitor area."

And just like that he threw her to another man. No, a boy she saw as she looked at him. Lanky and probably younger than her, he scrambled to make sure he caught her and even grabbed her suitcase as he led her below-deck. "Sorry, but captain's orders' and such." He said, voice sounding uniquely feminine. "I'll try and come down with some proper meals." He added, locking her into the room that felt so much like a cage she briefly wondered if she should be screaming just to give them a show as the boy peered in on her one last time through the slot in the door. He sighed and walked away, leaving the slot open.

"Great." Buffy sighed out as she looked around, shivering in disgust as she saw the mold. "Now how am I getting to the prom after this is done?" Unbeknownst to her the ship slowly moved, farther and farther out to the sea and Giles' growing more and more panicked as he fought to find his Slayer.

Faith felt the Darkness inside her howl to kill the vampire before her. "You can't," She cleared her throat as the anger took her voice away, "Find her?" The bleached blonde vampire nodded, eyes looking for his next meal. She growled and had his throat under her hand before either knew it. "What do you mean you can't find her?" The non-beating heart offered no condolences for her loss as it refused to beat under her squeezing palm.

"Exactly that, captain. I can't find her. She's gone. Todd's pet 'Marcel' got her before Jenny could. Todd has her." Faith smiled then, a cruel smile that showed off her dangerous canines'. She let go of his neck and started laughing, slapping the table hard enough for the metal mugs of beer to tip over.

"You are a fool, Spike. That is better than I had thought." Spike shot her a confused look. Faith peered at him with madness in her gaze. "If Todd has her, he comes here with her. And he brings her here." She grabbed a metal mug and brought it to the middle of the table, hand squeezing with each word. "Then. She. Is. Mine." The mug crumbled easily under her hand, she let go and turned to go, settling her hat low on her brow. "Get the ship ready, we'll be leaving soon." She left the loud bar without another word.

Tara sat, swinging her legs, on the railing that outlined the bar. "Ready to go?" She turned with a smile and nodded, again clinging to the arm Faith offered. "So tell me, how would you feel on joining me when I sail this time?"

"Really?" Tara turned wide green eyes to her.

"Yes." Faith smiled down, affection the only emotion Tara would see from her.

"Yippee! Oh but," Tara's look went from excited at the prospect to not leave her sisters' side, to a sadness that pulled at Faiths' black heart, "But I only have you on the ship." Tara pulled away to look imploringly up to her sisters' black eyes'. "And I'll miss my Willow." Faith stared at her, thoughts racing through her mind as loneliness throbbed at her basic instincts. She felt the beast she'd given her soul to howl its laughter at her predicament. She clenched her teeth and forced a smile.

"We'll ask if she wants to go. But Tara," Tara looked up at her, joy again shining on her light features, "even if she can't go, you will not stay here. You will come with me." Tara nodded and leaned up to kiss her sister, forgetting the barricade that had to be between them. Faith hissed and growled, feeling the light that was her sister's soul burn at her. Tara jerked away and stared up at her in apology, lips quivering enough for Faith to fight back her primal instinct. "It's okay." She sighed out, feeling the darkness sooth her burn and wash over her body with new energy. "I'm all right. Are you?" Tara nodded, her eyes misting just a bit. "Tara?"

"I'm okay. Can I go ask Willow if she wants to come?"

"Yes." Faith watched as she skittered between the masses to get to the magic shop that held the redhead. Faith sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Arms slid around her waist and a voice whispered in her ear, breath frozen forever in the woman's chest.

"She could be a problem. That redhead your Tara is so attached to."

"Yes." The woman smiled against her ear at Faith's easy acceptance and kissed the long pale neck that Faith offered.

"Get rid of her." And just like that the woman was off, blown away to the wind—spreading darkness across the town that Faith had claimed as hers'. Faith clenched her jaw and glared at the wind, shaking her head.

"Fai! Fai, she said she'd go!" Faith turned to catch her running sister. Tara smiled up at her, Willow not far behind her. Faith nodded to Willow before smiling down at her sister.

"Good. Come, we'll pack, pick up Willow," She nodded to the redhead when she said the name, "And head to the ship. Shouldn't be long before we set sail. We're just waiting for one last thing."

"Yippee!" Faith turned as the Tara went to Willow and they talked for a bit before Tara took her sister's arm again. It didn't take long for the sister's to pack, pick up Willow, and bored the ship Faith captained. Tuck, a young boy who's twin sister sailed under Todd's flags, scampered to their rooms with the small belongings they packed. Tara lead Willow around as Faith spoke with Spike about coordination's and mappings. And the myths'.

"We can't sail into this. We'll all die. Including your pet." Faith peered at Spike for a moment before grabbing his wrist and pulling her knife out.

"Which one should I cut first, hmm?" He swallowed, eyes flickering to his right hand. And she drew the tip of her dagger from the tip of his middle finger to the back of his wrist and down his arm, blood gushing from the wound. She laid the dagger down, grabbed the table salt that rested on the dinning table, and shook at least a quarter of the contents into his wound. He fell to his knees with a scream of pain. "Good. Now, tell the sailors we'll be leaving soon. And the first to see Todd's ship will get a bonus of not dying by me in the first half of this journey." She let him go with a final smear of the salt into the wound. He scampered to the door. Just before he opened it though, she turned and smiled, the finger she used to smear the salt in her mouth. "Oh and Spike, you think, talk, eye, smell, hear, touch, or in any other way do something to Tara, or Willow, you will die." He shook as he stared into her eyes, feeling his dead heart give off a quake of fear and his instincts scream at him to hand her the stake to do it the easy way instead of anyway she could think of. He nodded and whimpered as she pulled the finger from her mouth and waved him away.

"She's bleeding crazy!" He growled to himself, not daring to cast a last look to the captains' quarters'.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy awoke from the nap she had inadvertently taken to the rapping of knuckles on the door. She blinked and mumbled, eyes peering to the door. The boy from earlier looked from the slot in the door. "Hello, Ms. I've brought your food." He attempted a smile and slid her meal through the slot. She moved slowly, feeling her senses reeling as she took the plate. "The captain had it specially made for you." He leaned just a bit closer after looking around him. "Don't eat the peas'. The captain added a bit of sleeping poison to them." Buffy set the plate on the bed she had rested on before running to the door.

"Hey, kid, wait!" The kid returned to the door, anxiously looking around. "What's your name? Where are we going?"

"I'm Joan, but everyone calls me Jo. We are going to a place where you can get to the Forgotten. A pit-stop." Jo said, before scurrying away, her name being called from above the deck. Buffy groan and returned to the bed. She picked at her food, shuffling the peas' threw the window in the door. The meat looked a bit dried and the potatoes looked almost moldy. The taste wasn't any better either and Buffy sorely wished she hadn't stormed off. Jo came back some time later, telling her they'd be at port soon and to get ready to leave the ship. "If we're lucky," Jo said excitedly, hands fiddling with the sash that held her pants up, "we'll see Tara, or Faith. Maybe my brother can get us aboard Faith's ship. She can take you to the Forgotten easy." And just like that, with Buffy unable to ask any questions Jo ran off again, scuffling her boots across the dirty floor and back above deck.

Buffy groaned and finally collapsed against the bed, just waiting for this hellish nightmare to be over. A creaking came from somewhere above and she winced as a loud bang sounded as well. The door opened with a clatter and Jo smiled at her. "Come on!" Jo reached in and grabbed Buffy's wrist, yanking her out of the room and above deck. The captain was nowhere to be seen, his crew lined up along a railing and a young blonde haired woman was looking around. "Ms. Tara!" Jo called, waving her free arm to get the woman's attention. The blonde turned, green eyes shining as she made to skip over to them.

"Joan!" A husky voice called, attracting the crews attention as well as Joan's. A dark figure moved down from where the wheel was, Buffy saw the captain following the figure. "Joan, your brother has been wondering about you. And you've been playing here, Todd's shipping been well to you?" Jo nodded and smiled to the taller figure. Buffy felt her eyes widen and her breath catch in her throat—whether from the darkness this person emitted or from the beauty of the woman who's black eyes scanned across Joan.

"It's been okay," Joan said as she let Buffy's wrist go to salute to the woman, "But I think I like your ship better, Captain Faith."

"Thank you, Jo." Faith turned her black gaze to the blonde Jo had pulled behind her. "And who is this?"

"I'm Buffy, and I refuse to go anywhere until someone tells me where we are! And how I can get back home!" Buffy said, shivering as Faith turned her full attention to her and lightly tapped Jo aside to step closer to her.

"Really now? You're the slayer Xander told me to watch for?" Faith eyed her up and down, going so far as to reach out and raise her arms above her head and look to the well cared for hands. "I expected someone more, intimidating." Faith said at last as she let Buffy's arms go and turned around, welcoming the blonde who had, like a decent lady, walked her way over to Faith. "Tara, what do you see?" She asked as Tara leaned against her and looked at Buffy. Buffy felt her heart throb as she looked into the shining green eyes. Her soul was good, pure, untainted even by the creature that held her.

"She is good. And strong." Tara turned and smiled adoringly up at her sister. "Don't underestimate her, Fai." Faith nodded and smiled, squeezing the arms she had around Tara's waist.

"I see. Joan, take her to my ship. And any belongings she may have." Captain Todd didn't seem to agree as Buffy watched him walk to the four of them.

"I really have to disagree with you, Faith." Faith turned to him and Buffy watched with narrowed eyes as the Todd started sweating. "She's my property. I got her before you did at the docks. And—" He was cut off by Faith's hand wrapped tightly around his thick throat and her low growls the only thing audible on the ship. Faith leaned down and growled something into his ear, causing him to nod quickly and her to casually throw him into his crew. Jo giggled just a bit as she came back from where she'd fetched Buffy's bright pink bag. Tara caught sight of it and squealed, rushing over to Buffy.

"That is so cute! Where did you get it?" Buffy gave her a hesitant smile.

"I bought it. At Macy's." Tara forward her brows and tipped her head to the side just a bit.

"Macy's? I've never heard of it. Where is it?"

"At the mall. Near my home." Tara nodded. She smiled and reached out patting Buffy's cheek.

"It'll be okay. You have nothing to fear. Fai will take good care of you, and bring you home when your mission is over. I promise." Buffy stared at her in wonder for a moment as Tara leaned closer and planted a soothing kiss to her forehead.

"Tara! We are leaving." Tara turned with another adoring smile and attached herself to Faith's arm. "Come, we will go see your Willow. She must be getting anxious." Faith turned her attention to Buffy and Jo. "You two will come as well. We'll be going straight to the ship and it wouldn't do any good for you two to get lost on your way. Come." And with those calm words Faith turned and helped walk Tara off the ship, attention solely on the blonde who was clearly attached to her.

"Are those two always like that?"

"Yes. Excpet when Tara has her spells. But that's not often. Come on, Faith said to follow her. So we follow." And with that Jo picked up the suitcase and hurried after the two. Buffy quickly followed when she saw the crew loosening up and leering at her. Buffy followed the natives to Faith's dark ship. It was craftily made of a fine shined black wood. It's masts where a deep gray, seemingly pitch white that where slowly turning a darker color from the darkness. The rails, as Buffy walked up the plank and got a closer look, had intricate carvings of either a foreign language or of creative designs. She looked up in curiosity as she heard a sharp whistle and saw a pirate careening down from one of the mast's ropes.

"Captain! Spike has exited the ship and is suspected to have been hunting. And, sir," He didn't seem so sure now as Faith turned to him, "He's been saying things about Drusilla." Faith nodded and the pirate turned and ran to do something else.

"Jo, take Buffy to the quarters beside my own. She will room with Tara's Willow. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Faith nodded and Jo ran to settle Buffy's suitcase into the room. Buffy instead stayed where she was and crossed her arms, glaring at Faith. Faith raised a brow as she saw her still there.

"Your still here? I told you to do something. Do it." Tara gave her a smile and leaned up, pecking Faith on the cheek as she said something to her. Faith nodded and Buffy watched Tara run to the room Jo had just entered. "Do you not follow orders'? Or are you just mentally challenged?"

"I'm fine. But I'm not so sure about you! See, I've said I want to know where I am, yet no one has told me. I've said I want to go home, but I'm not home. So, you tell me where I am, and get me home."

"I take no orders'."

"Neither do I!" They glared at each other for a few moments before Buffy growled and stepped closer, she poked a finger into Faith's chest. "Tell me, where I am. Now!" Buffy gasped as best she could when she felt Faith grip her shirt and lift her from the deck and to eye level.

"Be quiet! Stay quiet! Or I'm not sure you'll live to get to the Forgotten. Do you understand, girl?" Buffy just glared at her. "Good." Faith put her back down and turned, stalking her way to her room. Buffy gave a sigh as she heard Faith close her door with a slight snap of the hinges.

"Yeah, great plan Buffy. Get her so mad she kills you." She threw her hands up into the hair and followed the path Tara and Jo had made and went to her room.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tara was sitting on one bed with a red head beside her, Jo was just slipping out by a back door, when Buffy entered the room. "Oh, Buffy," Tara jumped up and took Buffy's arm, "Meet Willow. She's a friend of mine who's going to be joining us for the trip." Willow smiled up at Buffy and nodded as Buffy did the same. "I know we're all going to be such great friends!" Tara smiled and laughed just a bit as she went about telling Buffy what she knew of the ship. A bell went of not half-way through her preaching . "Oh yay, we're setting off!" She turned to Buffy excitedly, "We'll get to the Forgotten soon, don't worry. I have to—Buffy could you do me a favor?" Tara looked at Buffy with wide, pleading eyes.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Could you check on my sister? She's been in a foul mood ever sense she heard about the Forgotten." Tara sighed and fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I worry about her. But I still need to show Willow where she will need to go for her supplies and paintings. So could you possibly go find Faith and see if she's all right? Please? She should be in the mapping room, just go down the stairs in her room and you should find her, please?" Tara held her hands up for Buffy to see as she pleaded with her.

"Tara I. Yeah, all right. I'll see if she's okay." She gave Tara a hesitant smile when the other blonde squealed and gave a squeeze of her arm. "'Kay I'll be right back." Buffy left with a slight wave over her shoulder.

"Tara."

"Yes?"

"You do know the two, didn't exactly get a long, right?" Willow asked with a little apprehension. She'd heard Faith's raised voice and the irritated tone. It had sent a shiver down her spine even though she wasn't the one who had been received the intent of them.

"I know." Tara stood with a smile and grabbed Willow's hand. "But I wanted to show Buffy the other side of Faith." Willow gave her a confused look; Tara pulled her out of the room and to the wheel. "Trust me, you'll see. But first I want to show you what Faith's been teaching me about her ship." Willow turned a brief glance to Tara before turning back to learn her spontaneous lesson in ships.

- - - - - - - - -

Buffy slowly entered the room beside the one she'd left. Her heart throbbed in her chest, feeling like it'd burst through her ribs and out her chest, to fall on the floor and be stepped on by the stomping crew. She looked around the room in certain awe.

There was a small window to the back of the rather large room, it showed the sea and flashes of the sky as the ship swayed atop the blue/green waters. The décor was Spartan like, with few things other than weapons and maps adorning the walls. A single painting, rather light hearted compared with the otherwise dark room, hung on the wall by a nail piercing through the top of its frame as well as the bottom. Buffy inched closer to it to get a better look, she sighed and gasped as she saw the two girls sitting on a swing in front of a rather modest home, this exact ship swaying in the background.

The blonde girl in the painting was obviously Tara, a smile shining her terrible innocence, as she had her legs kicked back to move the swing higher.

The brunette with deep tan skin, piercing and playful and mischievous brown eyes was another question though. It took her a moment but she finally recognized it as Faith when she saw the brunette holding the blonde tightly around the waist, keeping her from falling as she leaned too far forward.

The two girls looked happy as they forever continued to swing under the odd night sky, and in sight of the dark ship in the background

Buffy felt her eyes widen in shock as she gazed at the painting. A thump from above the room shook her from her paralysis. She moved back from the painting and blushed a bit, easily seeing how private it must be. She cast a last glance to the room, the large single bed, the swords and old-fashioned guns, the maps that had obviously been used before, the dresser that held all possible clothes and the painting before turning to the door that was craftily hidden by the dressers' shadow.

She opened the door and saw only the lantern that showed where the landing was before another set of darkness swamped stairs proceeded further down. Buffy sighed and grappled for a rail before she took slow steps down to where Faith was. She grumbled to herself about being bewitched by the innocent blonde and not just lying and saying Faith wasn't there. She sighed briefly when she hit the landing, then gulped as she saw nothing but inky blackness the rest of the way down. A dull orange/red light was her only salvation as she made her way down those stairs as well.

The light grew closer when she finally hit bottom. But so did the cold that had taken to caressing Buffy like a lovers' hand across any and all exposed skin. Faint voices echoed around her, generating, she guessed, from her right. She followed the instinct she'd been chosen with and finally reached a door, behind the door she could distinctly hear Faith's husky voice. Buffy sighed and steadied her nerves before knocking on the door. The sounds stopped as soon as she knocked and Buffy winced, it had been easier listening to faded voices than hear nothing but the creaking of the ship and the splashing of the waves.

The door opened showing Faith's taller figure. She heard Faith growl before opening the door. Faith waved Buffy in before closing the door. Buffy glared at Spike as he sat on a chair on the other side of the table. "Well if it isn't Goldy-locks. What are you doing here? Come to track me down, did ya pet?" Spike grinned and chuckled as he stood. "Well too bad, you can't kill me here. Not without Captain's orders'." He laughed directly in Buffy's face as he stooped in front of her.

"This sucks." Buffy sighed, feeling any hope of talking with Faith reasonably fade as she saw Spike. "First, I get stuck with crazy over here," She thumbs to the silent Faith, "Then I get stuck on the same ship, as you." She turned her gaze to the ceiling above them. "You hate me, don't you?"

"Don't know about you, love, but I think I'm going to be having a rather fun trip." Spike laughed his way back to his seat.

"You know something interesting, about Captain's orders' Spike." Faith finally spoke from the corner she'd leaned against when Buffy had entered. Both turned their attentions to the black eyed Captain. "If a visitor, finds reason; say a Vampire Slayer and a Vampire, to kill a crewmate. The captain is obligated to take sides'. And right about now, I'm feeling very generous with my leniency to your killer, Spike."

Buffy was quickly pulled a stake from her pants as she moved closer to the panicking Spike.

"Captain, what? I've been loyal to you, you bleeding bitch!" Spike yelled as he ran to the other side of the room, Buffy already having gotten a painful kick in.

Faith finally grabbed the vampire from behind, holding him captive against her chest. "Loyal, yes. To me, no. Send Drusilla my regards', Spike." Faith growled as Buffy slammed the stake home in Spike's heart. He crumbled to dust with a parting yell. Faith casually brushed the dust from her arms and chest. "Now then, what is your business being here?" Faith questioned as she moved past the slayer and took a seat at the table.

Buffy followed after her, taking the spot Spike had just vacated. "Tara, she asked me to come down, make sure you where all right." Faith nodded, reaching out and grabbing a mug from the corner of the table. "So, are you okay? Can I go back and tell her your fine?" Again Faith simply nodded. Buffy felt her eyebrows flick up before they settled again. "Okay." She mumbled under her breath as she slid from the seat and made her way to the door.

"Something is wrong. With this map, something is wrong. I can't quite figure it out, though." Faith finally said, just as Buffy rested her hand on the knob of the door. She turned around and walked back to the map. She looked at it and easily saw the marks that Faith had made across it, saw the wornness of the map and saw the partially undone-ness of it too.

"That's cause it's not finished. See right here," She placed her arm over Faith's shoulder and tapped the map with a well-cared-for nail, "This is where the Bermuda Triangle is. Now, my watcher tells me it's totally fine, just random acts of nature. But I'm better, just by thought, if we where to get anywhere we'd have to go at least through there." Faith nodded and grabbed some items to measure out the distance.

"I see. That's why it didn't make sense. The distance from here to the Forgotten isn't far, but everywhere from here is too far to be where the Forgotten was located. The Bermuda Triangle you say?"

"Yup."

"I see. Stay, if you would. Return to my sister if you wish, however I believe more help could be in order." Faith said as she stood from her seat and moved to a well-placed trunk. Buffy felt a heaviness in her chest lift as she smiled and took a seat across from where Faith would be sitting. Faith turned back to the table, Buffy and the map with more rolls of maps, a few ancient looking books, and a jug and cup. "Good. Drink, it'll help you stay vigilant." She said as she pointed a dark, sweet smelling and steaming liquid into both mugs. "It is a specialty of my sister. I know nothing of what's in it, just that it is good drink to sip and helps you stay awake." Faith said as Buffy peered into the mug. Buffy smiled and took a sip from the mug when Faith did.

"Tastes really good. Sweet. Yet, a nice spicy aftertaste. I like it." Buffy stated as she thought about the sweet drink.

Faith nodded with something like a hint of a smile gracing her lips. "Yes." The two stayed like that for hours, neither knowing the time passed so quickly as Faith relaxed in the blondes' presence and Buffy played up her casualness of the situation.

Finally a knock at the door interrupted a rather crude session of teasing. Faith went to the door and her face relaxed as she saw her sister. "Tara, please." She waved Tara in and gave Buffy a questioning look as they both looked around.

"You've both been gone so long, Willow and I where getting worried. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Tara. We're good. Getting along a lot better than last time." Buffy answered as Tara looked at her. Faith nodded her agreement.

"Yes we are. However sense it's gotten so late as for you to find us yourself we all should be getting to bed." The blondes agreed and Faith opened the door, letting Tara lead the way out. When they reached Faith's room Buffy cast a quick glance to the painting. Tara smiled and gave Buffy a quick hug as she prepared for bed. "Buffy," Faith said as she followed her to the door, "I seem to have said something about quietness, earlier." She shifted a little as her black eyes stared at Buffy. "I retake my order's." She said finally as she nodded to Buffy and closed the door, leaving Buffy to blink at it in surprise before she smiled and made her way to her room.

Willow was already in bed so Buffy followed suit, falling asleep in the other bed quickly.

Faith sighed and shook her head as she turned to get ready for bed. Tara smiled at her as she slipped into the bed, pulling a purple stuffed seal from a hidden place behind the bed. She snuggled into the bed and the seal as Faith tucked her in

"Fai, do you like Buffy?"

"Yes."

"Do you like her more than me?" Faith sat on the edge of the bed as she ran her fingers across Tara's blanketed arm. She smiled.

"I like you two differently, that's all."

"So you still love me? Like my sister should?"

"Yes." Tara smiled up at her and kissed the seal than pressed it to Faith's cheek and giggled a little as Faith tickled her when she slid the blanket tight around her. "Now go to bed, Tara." Tara nodded and closed her eyes. Faith sighed and moved to the cot that sat beneath the window, hidden carefully by the black blankets and pillows. "Yes, I like you two differently is all." She breathed as she fell asleep, the darkness within her chest growled low in warning at the prospect of it's owner having such start, light induced, feelings.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Faith's sleep was restless and filled with screams and blood. She woke with the first flashes of dawn, her chest heaving as vomit spilled from her mouth. A flood of white, gooey slime flooded her mouth, creating a mash of white across the floor. She groaned and crawled from the bed, not registering as she fell into her own mess as she tried to make her way to Tara.

"Tara!" Her hoarse throat cried, voice barely a whisper on the still air.

Tara woke with a jerk from her light sleep and gasped as she saw Faith, shivering on the floor. "Faith, Faith just take slow breaths, okay. Slow breaths!" Faith growled and whimpered in her lap, turning to her side as again the white tendrils where expelled from her body. Tara winced and ran her shaking hands through Faith's dark hair. She bent as tears poured from her eyes and softly kissed Faith's temple.

"My-" Faith coughed and dragged in a shallow breath, "My ship." Faith gripped Tara's hand as she turned wide black-eyes to her, "Take care of my ship, Tara. I'll be better, promise. Just take care of my ship." Tara opened her mouth to object. "Tara! Please." She nodded.

"Okay. Come on, lets' get you to the bed." She helped Faith to the black bed, placing a bucket near her just incase. She sat on the edge after dressing and frowned at Faith's sweating features and choked breaths. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." She smiled down at Faith when Faith patted her cheek before coughing. When Tara exited the cabin the crew was already working across the ship. She moved to the wheel, where Tuck and Jo where already figuring out where to go.

"Tara! Tara, where's Faith?" Tara turned and gave Buffy a small smile.

"Ill. She's in her room now. Buffy, you and my sister talked about where the Forgotten was, how to get there?"

"Yeah, when you came and got us we where checking her maps. Why?" Buffy felt worry flood her when she realized that Faith's sickness was more than likely unplanned, and unexpected.

"She was, unable to tell me where we will be going. The direction. Maybe you can tell Tuck and Jo?" At Buffy's nod Tara smiled, patted her arm and headed below deck. "I'll be below. After you tell Tuck and Jo, please come down as well. It shouldn't be hard to find me." Tara turned and left without another word.

Buffy talked to the twins, easily loosing who was who when they started moving and talking. As she made to follow Tara she heard painful sounds coming from Faith's room. With a quick glance around she entered the Captain's Quarters'. The stench that filled the air caused her to almost gag. The room looked to be in a disarray, the maps that decorated the walls where torn down, the weapons where perfectly taken apart, bullets thrown across the room. And Faith was curled in a ball in the corner. She was rocking and mumbling to herself, a dark light surrounded her, pulsing erratically. Buffy inched forward, apprehension clear on her features.

"Faith? Faith are you here? Are you okay? Faith!" Buffy ran to her when she heard Faith give off a low growl. "Faith? Are you okay? Hurt anywhere?" Buffy crouched down and softly rested a hand on Faith's arm. The dark light and Faith both stopped, frozen as though neither had ever been moving. Buffy felt her heart clench in her throat.

Something seemed to snap and Faith lurched forward, snarl on her lips and animalistic growl in her chest. Faith's calloused hands clenched her throat as she held her to the ground. Her brows forward as her eyes narrowed. Both recognition and confusion shown in Faith's dark eyes. The hands loosened just a bit before sliding just far enough away for Buffy to only feel the light graze of Faith's skin against her own. "Faith?" She whispered, looking up into Faith's eyes. Faith blinked and groaned, pulling away from Buffy. "Faith, it's me, Buffy." Buffy said as slowly her voice came back. Faith shot Buffy a sharp look.

"I know it's you! I'm not—I'm just a little bit sick." Faith gasped out, chest heaving with each word and pause. Buffy reached out, gently running her hands across Faith's face. Faith sighed and slowly her breathing slowed. Buffy gave her a soft smile, laced with worry and some lasting fear. "Please," Faith gasped as Buffy moved to pull away, she grabbed Buffy's wrists desperately. "Please don't leave." Buffy stared into the black eyes, that usually showing nothing, that now showed something that made Buffy's spine shiver and at the same time pleaded at her humane side.

"I'll stay. Shhh, come here." Buffy whispered as she pulled Faith to her chest, Faith's body shaking and yet again sweating. "Shhh." Buffy hushed as Faith let out a painful sounding cry. She felt her brows forward as she felt Faith moving against her, not looking to pull away, just moving her hands repeatedly. She pulled away yanked Faith's hands away from her own chest. The nightgown had been pulled away from the center of Faith's chest and where Faith had been scratching, pulling away, at her chest was now bleeding. "What did you do? Oh Faith." She kept Faith's hands from her chest and pulled her chest close to her own, hoping to keep her from scratching at the already inflamed and bleeding area.

"I have to get it out. It, it burns." Buffy just shushed her and held her as Faith fought against her.

Neither noticed the door opening or closing. On the other side of the door Tara leaned against it, smiling to herself. She took Willow's arm and pulled her to the wheel. "Willow, can you do something for me?" Willow nodded and cast her a look. "Can you help me start packing Buffy's things into her, em, suitcase?"

"Why?"

"So we can have the room to ourselves." She hugged Willow close to her and ran the backs of her fingers across Willow's cheek. "And trust me when I say, Fai and Buffy will not mind in the least." Willow gave her a mildly confused look before she let it blow over when Tara gave her a soft kiss across her lips, nothing more than a brief grazing of Tara's lips to Willow's. The crew bit their tongues when they saw that, knowing better than to let out the howls they wanted to. After all, Faith would kill them for even glancing at the two young women.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days passed, the only ones to see Faith's painful condition being Tara, Willow, and Buffy. Tuck and Jo getting quick glances when they where fetching meals. For three days Buffy stayed with Faith, hoping that she would get better soon. For three days Faith screamed and whimpered and growled and whined. For three days the ship practically floated with no command; and the crew was getting restless to see their captain. By the fourth day Faith was well enough to dress in her clothes and make threats to the crew. By the fifth the sweating and jitters had stopped and her appetite had returned, as well as her sharp minded-awareness. Now, in the morning of the sixth day Buffy helped Faith slide into her heavy coat and gave her, her boots.

"I suppose," Faith said, still coarse voice nothing more than a whisper, "that a mention of gratitude and debt are in order." Her socked foot slid easily into her boot. Buffy giggled and nudged her lightly as she watched her tighten the laces.

"Or you could just say 'Thank you, Buffy', and we'll never mention it again for your reputation." Buffy teased quietly.

"Thank you, Buffy." Faith said with a light chuckle, sliding her other boot on. The door opened and Tara entered with a bright multi-colored dress, and a shining smile on her lips. "Tara. Morning." Tara went over to the two, squeezing Buffy's shoulder and bending to kiss her sister's cheek, creatively letting the cuffs of her dress be used as a barrier between the two's flesh.

"Morning Fai. Morning Buffy. Will you be joining Willow and I for breakfast? Or is it still to tedious for my dear sister?" Tara asked Buffy, winking just a little when Buffy bit her lip to stifle her laugh when Faith gave a low growl.

"I'm fine!" Faith said when Buffy opened her mouth to actually reply. She stood a bit quickly, causing a wave of dizziness to wash through her. Buffy was at her side, holding her hand gently the moment Faith raised her arms to steady herself. "Thank you, Buffy." Faith said again, somewhat teasingly as she squeezed the slightly smaller hand in her own.

"See, that's not hard." Buffy teased back, feeling a burst of tingles run through her belly when she felt Faith squeeze her hand. "Are you sure your ready?"

"Very. Come on, Willow will be wondering what happened to us." Faith said as she waved Tara ahead of her, resting her hand lightly on the small of Buffy's back. "Buffy, you won't mind helping me with something, later, will you?"

"No, of course not. Whatever you need, I'm your girl." Buffy felt her eyes widen. She turned quickly, eyes looking up into black ones' when she did. "Well, I mean, your girl for help and stuff. Not like, well I mean maybe like, but only if you like and wow I babble a lot too much. You should really stop me when I do that." She said, blushing tainting her cheeks as she looked away from a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Faith breathed as she stepped ever closer to the blushing blonde. "I find it quite, endearing." Buffy felt her ears burn as she looked up. Faith gave her a small smile and whispered in her ear. Tara smiled at the two of them, feeling her light-heart pulse as she felt the two's emotions. Willow lightly took her arm as she too smiled at the scene before her. She knew little of Buffy, and what she did know seemed very odd and different from the world they where used to, but she knew she liked the zesty blonde and hoped her good fortunate. And Faith, honestly the darkness that encompassed her scared her witless but she knew that Faith's happiness would bring Tara better health and that Faith, even with all her dark ways', deserved to be happy too—and Buffy seemed like the person to do it.

"Breakfast is ready, Jo told me. We can eat when your all ready." Willow said loudly, hoping to keep Buffy and Faiths' attention. Faith looked at her, and Willow felt her heart almost stop. There was no anger, no residual warmth from when she'd been gazing at Buffy, there was nothing. And that scared her more than if she'd been angry.

"Thank you, Willow. Come, we should eat." Faith said and ushered them to the captain's dining quarters'. Tuck and Jo where waiting outside the doors, and both seemed beyond pleased when they saw a relatively healthy looking Faith walking towards them.

"Captain! It's so good to see you well again!" Tuck said excitedly, his voice jumping an octave.

"Aye Captain, everyone was starting to get bothersome!" Jo added, eyes staring up at the dark captain like she held the answers to the world.

"Thank you, Tuck, Jo. I'm sure you took care of what you could."

"Aye Captain!" Jo practically squealed.

"Yes Captain!" Tuck chimed at the same time.

The foursome ate together in relative tranquility, broken only by the sounds outside the room. When breakfast ended Willow and Tara wandered off, Tara with a last promise to check on Faith later so Buffy could briefly go do something else—sense she seemed to have every intention of staying at Faith's side throughout the whole day. And she did too, through Faith's growls and warnings', through her breaking a fools' nose, through her choking a vampire who had gotten just a bit too restless during her illness, and through the almost-fights with her crew to keep her position. Finally near the end of the day Faith slumped into a chair in her room. Buffy was at her side, checking to make sure she wasn't relapsing.

"You know," Buffy said quietly as she pressed a damp clothe to Faith's slightly heated forehead, "you never did show me what you needed my help with." Faith looked out the window and shook her head lightly.

"Not yet." Buffy gave her a confused look. "Not yet." Faith simply repeated. Moments later Tara entered, relieving Buffy from her self-appointed duties for a while. When Buffy exited the room Faith turned her attention to Tara, who sat on the bed not far from her. "What do you think of her? Buffy."

"I like her, she's nice and sweet." Tara smiled. "Why?"

"I like her as well. Very, very much."

"Do you like her, like I like Willow?"

"Perhaps." Faith turned an amused expression to Tara. "You are aware that your departure from my room and Buffy's new arrival in it, has not gone undetected."

"I would hope not. I just thought—"

"Undeniably it's surprising." Faith cut off, resting her chin on her knuckles. "However, what's more surprising is that I will not reprimand you for it. I've grown quiet fond of her, and I hope she stays around to visit for a while." Tara giggled and lightly ran a finger through her sister's hair.

"Thank you." Buffy entered on Tara's last word, her expression naturally confused.

"Wow, did I miss something?" She asked as she noticed the brief seriousness before it quickly faded.

"Nothing. Come, it's time I showed you what I wanted." Faith said as she stood and opened the door, letting both Tara and Buffy out before herself. "Tara I will see you tomorrow. Buffy if you would please, follow me." Tara gave Buffy a quick hug when she shot her a confused look.

"Sure. Night Tara."

"Sweet dreaming Buffy, Faith." Tara said quietly as she entered the room she shared with Willow.

Faith lead Buffy to the bow and pointed up. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Buffy moved closer just a little bit, blushing slightly as she brushed against Faith. The sky above was nothing more than a washboard of dark night and stars, the moon gone for the night. "I really needed no help, I just wanted to show you the sky's paintings. Unfortunately this night the moon is gone, but you will see it another night, I'm sure."

"Thank you for showing me this, Faith."

"Your welcome. There was one more thing, actually." Buffy turned to her and smiled.

"What can I help you with?" Faith didn't answer; instead she just stared down at Buffy for a moment. "Faith?" Buffy asked quietly. Before she could react Faith leaned down, lightly pressing her lips against Buffy's. Buffy gasped against Faith's full lips, eyes wide. She pulled back to give Faith a confused look. "Faith?" She repeated.

"I just, wanted to know how soft your lips where." Faith whispered, head turning away from Buffy's intense eyes. "If they where as soft as the rest of you or not." Buffy didn't say anything for a moment, finally though she smiled and reached up—turning Faith's attention back to her.

"You just really surprised me." Buffy explained as she pulled Faith's lips to her own. They connected lightly, causing Buffy to give a rather loud moan and Faith to reach her hands up to Buffy's waist.

** Note: **Thank you Kenyon87 for giving me such great reviews, thought I'd wet your appetite for a little Faith/Buffy-ness here.


End file.
